time out
by fangs chick
Summary: itex is destroyed. the flock is living with doctor martinez. what happens wen they move to forks and bump into the cullens. FAX. DISCONTINUED !
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please don't hate it

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or twilight but I wish I did.

**PROLOUGE **

The flock has destroyed Itex completely. Fang and max are going out (finally) and the flock is headed towards forks. The story takes place after breaking dawn. Max, Fang and Iggy are 17,Ella is 16, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, Angel is 9.

**MAX POV**

The flock and I were headed to forks. Mom () got a job here as a vet and were living with her. When we got to the house and every one claimed rooms the fist thing I did was go to my room read night world book 2 while cuddling with fang(I know so not like me) when my mom knocked on the door. She had a huge grin on her face and it looked like it was gonna rip her cheeks off.

"after you guys unpack, I'm taking you shopping because your going to school. It's called forks high look it up if you would like. Nudge is skipping a year so she will be a freshman. Gazzy is going to forks middle. Angel is going to forks elementary. No uniforms but we have to get you guys some new clothes."

I really didn't have great people skills so I didn't want to go. When ever we go to school we are always the center of attention. And now that were rich it's gonna be worse. I will never be able to tell the difference between real friends and fake I didn't want to argue so I said"Okay. We don't have much to unpack so lets go now." When she left I groned. I really hate malls. Fang must of read me or something because he said

"It'll be okay. Just let the kids and Ella get your stuff and we could go hang out and walk around. I have a surprise for you" he said and with that I got up told the kids and we were on our way to the nearest mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes chapter 2 enjoy. The cullens will come in soon

Disclaimer: still don't own anything.

**MAX POV**

As we walked into the mall we realized that we had to go out of forks to find an expensive mall. I was starting to like this place. The kids took off with Iggy in charge since mom stayed home. I told the kids nothing to bad and something that I would at least wear on account of the fact that what I was wearing is the last pair of clothes I had. Apparently someone threw out all my clothes.

"Come on. Don't worry about it. Just think of your surprise." I had almost forgot about that. He knew how much I hated surprises. When he saw how uneasy I looked he just smiled at me. I know a real smile. That's something fang would never do in his whole life.

"Okay. But I won't like" I sounded like a big baby. He just took me around the whole mall and then at he other side of the mall was a hair styles place/piercing and tattoo place.

"What are we doing?" I asked he just shook his head as if to say _You'll see_. We walked in the place and Fang talked to the stylist so low that even I couldn't hear it

"so what colour higlights?and would you like a dye?"She sounded like fran from the nanny.

"blue and purple highlights,keep my hair blond. do you know what my boyfriend is doing?"it was kinda wierd to call fang my boy friend

"he's getting a tatto of your name on his arm. isn't that sweet." i could tell that she didn't like me too much. i wonder if it was because i had Fang and she had nothing. she was tuging at my head and it hurt like when she was done Fang came out.

"can i see it?" i said. he looked shooked

"hair dreeser told me. you know thoes are supposed too hurt and they're perminent."

"so are we" then he kissed me. right there infront of everyone. then he grabed my hand and we walked too the food court where we said we would meet.

"Angel gasped and said "Fang. how could you be so irrisponsible."

"tell me you used a condom." and me and Fang blushed. i was going to hit him but Fang beat me to it.

"Whats a condom?"Angel asked

"Iggy will tell you but first telll Iggy what Fang did."

"he got a tattoo of Max's name on his arm."

"scince Fang got one can i get one too?" gazzy asked

"wait til your 17."

"can i get one?" Iggy asked

"sure but you know you can't see it. just wait til after school kay?"

"kay."

"let me see what you guys got me." Fang and i said at the same time. i got alot of skirts, skinny jeans, short shorts, babydoll tops, tanks,make-up and worse of all they stoped at Victoria Secrets

this was going to be a long painful life. we headed back home and it was LATE so we just went to bed and we had school tommorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here goes nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I would love to

**MAX POV**

We were standing in front of the school when I said "It's now or never" and we walked into the school. Everyone was staring at us. Most of the boys were staring at me with open moths, at this site Fangs arm tightened around me. I bumper into a beautiful pale girl with brown hair and gold like eyes. I muttered a sorry and she said

"No problem. You must be new here. I would know what with it being a small town and my dad is the chief here. My adopted Dad is a doctor. By the way I'm Bella Swan and these are my brothers and sisters. Would you like too sit with us for lunch."

"Sure I said. I'm Maxine Ride. But just call me Max. This is my boyfriend Nick Jordan otherwise none as Fang. He has a real bad bite." I said when they looked confused." This is my brother Jeff. He hates his name so call him Iggy. And this is Monique. But we call her Nudge because of the way she talks. She's Fangs little sister"

"Oh I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. Would you like to come to our house later? You can come to the beach with us. Do you have any other siblings? I would absolutely love to meet them. I'm Alice Cullen by the way. This is my adopted brother Jasper Hale. We are kind of together. His twin Rosalie Hale. Bella Swan as you has met. My brother Edward Cullen. They are kind of together. And my other brother Emmet Cullen. He is with Rosalie…"

"calm down Alice, you need to breath." Jasper said

"I'm just so excited. So what do you say…" I cut here off before she could start rambling

" Oh I would love to hang out with you. I van tell we'll be friends too. Can we Max really. Please can we. Can I have a pony. I know it's unrealistic but can I have a pink one. I just love that color. I have a pink shirt that I made. Speking of shits do you like fashion"? do you make your own currum" it sounded like that when Iggy finally put his hand over her mouth.

"Great now you got Alice started. How about we let them talk their way to class and we'll walk out together. The bell is about to ring. Don't mind the staring Max. You're just real pretty. Their will be extra staring now because we usually keep to our selves but you seem to keep to you're selves to that's why we talked to you. Great now I sound like Nudge and Alice." We all busted out laughing as Bella said that.

"It's okay. We get used to it. She rubes off on us sometimes too." I said between laugh. I think I'm gonna like this place.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this story. If you don't then don't read it. R&R

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing

**MAX POV**

School was over and we all left in three different sports cars to LaPush. It was a very nice beach. After every one was changed into their bathing suites we walked along the beach and went to the locals. There was a group of people the Cullens described as Jacob, Renesmee, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Seth. And that was when something weird happened. Leah, Collin, and Brady exploded and turned into wolves. The Cullens grew fangs and I screamed "U&A guys". Then the wolves changed back the teeth sucked in and we were standing there with our wing out.

"Well it's about time you guys imprinted." The Jacob guy yelled.

"What is he talking about? And what are you guys?" I said even though the answer was pretty obvious

"I post the same question on you" Edward said.

"Fine we are Avian/humane hybrids, your turn."

"We are vampires as you can see and they are werewolves."

"What's imprint?" I asked

"When a werewolves feels a tie to a certain person. When the person is little it's like a protector. As they get older it becomes more and more like love. I would know Jacob imprinted with my daughter there. Renesmee. Before you ask no I'm not too young to have a child. I'm 110, but Bella was too young if you ask me. Nessie is only 5 years old even though she looks only about three years younger than you. When she turns 7 she will look like an 18 year old and then freeze in time like regular vampires. If you want to know how I knew that's what you were thinking it's cause I read minds. So does Angle. By the way, nice way too make your real names into nicknames." He said

"Are there any other powers I should know?" I asked

"Yes. Alice can see the future; Bella has a mind block that can cover others also. Nessie has the power of communication by touch." He said "What about you?"

"I fly at super speed, Fang can turn invisible, Angel can read minds, Nudge is a tech freak, Gazzy has Gas problems, and Iggy even though is blind can tell what color things are." I said. "So who imprinted on who?" I asked

Who did what? The suspense is even killing me. You have to R&R or the wolves and Cullens will come after you.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is what happened. No one has R&R yet but oh well

Disclaimer: nothing is mine except tiffany.

**MAX POV**

Turns out I missed someone very important in this meeting. I missed a wolf named Tiffany. She was about Gazzy's age. Well since they reminded me of Erasers, I didn't like them too much. It was just another thing to worry about.

_It's okay. They won't hurt us. Trust me._ Angel told me in my mind

_Okay I'll trust them._ I thought back.

"Well I'm Brady, and I imprinted with Nudge. I'm 14 and I think she is too." He gave her a very flirtatious smile.

She returned it with her own "got that right. You seem like someone I've been waiting for my whole life. It's like you were made just for me. It's really cool and I think you're kind of cute. You know what else is cute? Ponies and horses. Can I have one please? That would be so coffff…" that's what it sounded like when Iggy, thank god, put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey! I was listening to her. It's not very nice to do that to my new soul mate. Hey Nudge I know it's kind of sudden what with how we just met, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"How could I say no to such a cute face? Of course I will"

"Cool." He said. I was getting tired of the flirts.

"Hey can the flirts do that somewhere else. We have to find out who imprinted on whom."

"Can I guess who imprinted on me? I think it's the prettiest girl in the prettiest girl on the beach. Not Tiffany but Leah? Am I right?"

"How did you know she is petty?" I asked

"Well I'm looking right at her…. Oh my God I got my sight back. That's awesome and all but was I right Leah."

"Precisely. You're cute too you know. Even though you a blond." She said sarcastically.

"I know I fy** (AN: you no like Fly without the L)**

"He has a huge ego. You'll get used to it. I take it you guys are together right?" I asked

"I'm Collin and I imprinted on Angel. I do love her. Just not romantically yet. It's more like the big brother stage of imprinting. It's only if she wants it, but I won't be able to stay away from her. It's a good thing you moved here because she will feel the same way towards me." The next thing I know Angel jumps in his arm and was hugging him.

**COLLIN POV**

The next thing I know Angel jumps in my arms and starts hugging me.

_We are going to be like sibling then best friends then when I get older we are going to be together forever._

_Okay. I promise to never leave_. I thought towards her

"Guess that leaves me." Tiffany said. "I imprinted with Gazzy. We are too young to go out so it's like we are best friends."

"Looks like I'll never imprint. I'm useless"

"I'm not sure about that one. How old are you because I have a 16 year old half sister you might be interested in."

"Really. I'm 16 to. What's her name? When can I meet her?"

"Wow there partner. You can meet her today when I go to Olympus for a new Italian sports car." I said grinning "Fang and I are going today. So Is Ella. You all can come today if you want."

"We would love to go. We have sports cars of our own. We can go with you and help you pick one out. I have a nice yellow porsh. I really know how to pick them."

"Sure I would love your help."

"Then we could go shopping. You need some skirts and stuff for the school year. Let's go right after we get your car."

"Alice there is no way I'm going shopping. You should know that I hate doing that."

"If we are going to be friends you are going to get used to that, and makeovers."

"Fine. I'll do it but I won't like it." I said then she beamed like the sun.

What kind of car will they get? You'll never know unless you R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated. I hope that you don't hate mw but I had some personal things to take care of. My friend and I are going to have a little competition tomorrow and I just know I'm going to win.

Disclaimer: nope, I only own Tiffany.

**MAX'S POV**

I really did not want Alice to pick my car, but I had to have complete faith in her. Fang must have noticed my panic because he came up behind me and gave me a reassuring squeeze around my waist and said "It's going to be alright." I mouthed _thanks _to him as we went to go see what the damage was. It turns out Alice has good taste in cars. I told her I was getting to cars, one for the whole Flock to go together in, and one for my need for speed.

"You are so gonna love the cars I get you. We have to go to two make two different stops because we are gonna go to an Italian sports car place and then a different place. I am so not gonna tell you what kinda cars we are getting even though I think Angel and Edward know. No telling them coufrfff…" or at least that's what it sounded like when Jasper put his hand over Alice's mouth.

"Thank you Jasper." I said then I thought _Angel what kind of car am I getting?_

**Not a chance Max.**

I was ready to get on m knees and beg when I heard laughter. Stupid mind readers. When we got there Alice told me to give her the money for the cars and to take her keys and go home **(AN: I hope that made sense) **and take Seth to meet Ella. This was going to be an interesting day.

When we got home and settled down I heard a scream. I looked next to me and noticed it was Fang.

"Fang. What s wrong. It's me Max. Can you hear me?" I got nothing. He was just screaming

**FANG POV**

It hurt. I wonder if this was like what Max's brain attacks felt like. I couldn't take it, and then I heard an ear piercing scream and noticed it was me. I looked next to me only to see Max talking to me. I couldn't hear her then all of a sudden it stopped put the next part was scaring the living crap out of me.

I don't know how many reviews I got and I know this chapter was short but I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I will write again later today. Please R&R. They are love and music to my eyes. If you don't believe me ask Fang:

Fang: she is right but I have one Question

Me: Yes Dear

Fang: how did I end up in your house?

Me: I kidnapped you of course. And to keep you company is my other true love Edward

Fang: I don't see... (Edward pops in)... I see I spoke too soon

Edward: where am I? Where's Bella?

Me: you are in the room that is in my head. Aka: my imagination. In here there is a Max because I actually like her but there is no Bella. (Laughs Evilly)

E&F: this is going to be a long story


	7. Chapter 7

Fang: is this the chapter where I find out what happens to me?

Me: Yeah (too sweet smile)

Fang: will you let me know  
me: you find out with every one else

Fang: why did you put me in so much pain?

Me: would you rather I answer the question or bring in Max?

Fang: Max please. Hey I thought you loved me. Why bring in the other girl I love?

Me: so you do love me

Fang: Yes

Me: awwww. Ask me to marry you

Fang: are you controlling my mind again

Me: Yes

Fang: why me (in begging tone) almost forgot. Nothing but the plot and tiffany is hers. And somewhat me

Me: shhh! The movies starting

Fang: (so speechless)

**FANG POV**

I had a voice. Just like Max. What in the Sam hill was going on?

**You guys. You know the little bird people are angels. Well actually you are angels that have to get all the powers. This voice you have is the actually angel. You are just another form of us only less glowy. We are one person with the same mind. The oldest gets theirs first. Max is the angel of wisdom, also my erm… wife, that's part of why you love her so much. You two will be together forever blah, blah, blah. Anyway, Max has no gotten all her powers yet. There is only one more left. Seeing the future. I am the Angel of compassion. Iggy is the Angel of chaos. Nudge is the angel of peace, Gazzy is the Angel of misfortune, and Angel is the Angel of power. Any Questions?** The voice asked.

_Yes why am I compassion. If you hadn't noticed I don't show too much emotion._ I thought

**Yes but you have a whole lot of them, am I right?** Compasion asked

_Yes. Fine I'll tell max. am I supposed to let the younger ones know about it?_

**No Fang. Don't tell them.**

As I came back to reality I noticed that Max was looking at me weirdly.

"What happened?" Max asked

"I had a brain explosion. I turns out that we are angels. I am the angel of compassion…" the next thing I know she busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked

"You? Compassion. That's not right. Even though I see through I see through the no emotions mask, I just don't see you as the angel of compassion, but please continue." Sh said still giggling.

"You are the angel of Wisdom. The voice? Yeah that's you only more angel like. We are just another form. Oh and…" I was cut off to see her staring in space. Talking to Wisdom. "Max. Snap out of it." She immediately snapped out of the trance

"Wisdom said to tell Compassion that he is so sleeping on the floor tonight, I don't get it though." She said confused.

"Well they are kinda sorta married, and that's kinda sorta a fraction of the reason why I love you and we are kinda sorta gonna get married and be together forever." I said then I looked at the girl I loved.

"Well since that's only a fraction of why we love each other then I'm okay. Do I have any other powers?" she asked with anticipation.

"Yes. You have one more power which is being physic. Iggy will get his voice within a matter of days. He is the angel of chaos, fitting if you ask me, Nudge won't get hers until a couple of years but she is the angel of peace, gazzy will get his af6tter Nudge and he is the angel of misfortune, Angel will get hers last and she is the Angel of forgivness." I said

"What happened to Mr. Silent? She asked

"I had to explain. So does that mean I have to sleep on the floor tonight?" I asked

"Let me ask." She said. Then she focused more and said "Yes you do."

"Can you ask her to let compassion off the hook?" I asked desperately. Max and I shared a bed. I hate it when I have to sleep on the floor. Let's just say Max and I have history.

"She said 'for the sake of you teenage hormones that shell let it pass.'" I gave Max a smile and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Lets go see what cars Alice got me. You can have the flocks car. It's supposed to be very manly and what not" she said as she pulled my hand. We got to the living room only to see…

Fang: what did I see

Max: Yeah I'm dieing to know  
Edward: when will the rest of the flock and we vampires come back in the picture?

Me: tell the nice people to R&R and then you will find out

All: R&R please. She loves that.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang: what did I see?

Me: you have to wait honey.

Fang: I'll do anything.

Me: would you kiss me?

Fang: yes but max is sitting right here

Max: you may be one of my best friends but I don't appreciate you flirting

Me: I may like Fax but I will take you out of my imagination. Can it sistah

Fang: you have to give those shout outs

Me: oh yeah. Shout outs to Skylr, Alex ride, and Lover-of-the-fax. They continue to send reviews

Fang: that was so sweet

Me: thanks

**MAX POV**

We walked in to notice that Seth and Ella kissing. I mean they just met and now they are on the couch making out. I heard Fang clear his throat and they immediately jumped apart. Now it was time for the questions, just like any over protective dad/father figure cough fang cough. This was going to be funny.

**FPOV**

This dude was all over Ella and they just met. Time to bust out the questions

"What are you doing with your life?" I asked. Protectiveness bursting through the seem.

"Fang! You don't have to answer the question. He is being a big mean meathead." Ella said

"Don't call my boyfriend a meathead. He's just an overprotective freak. He thinks of you as a little sister somewhat." I'm sure I had a weird look on my face because she said "You know you're a cute over protective freak" and I gave her a dazzling smile. What can I say, I shmexy. Papi Chula májela niñas así fuego **(AN: ****it's****supposed****to**** mean ****Mr****. ****Pretty****makes**** the ****girls****say**** hot in ****Spanish****but****What**** do i know?)** yeah, Max taught me Spanish.

"sorrysircanicallyouFang?…"

"capada la boca." **(AN: ****That****means****shut**** up in ****Spanish****)** more Spanish. I'm on a roll.

"overprotectivebrothersaywhat." Seth asked

"He said shut up in Spanish. Our second language." Ella explained.

"Okay. Lets go see the car please."

"Fine. Let's put a move on it."

Ifyourreadingthisthatmeansthatthisis20minuteslaterandtheyareatthecarplace.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg. she got me a red lamborgini. then she got me a range rover. a frekin range. this girl is my best friend. now let's test this baby out.

Fang: i get a range rover. awsome  
Me: thats great hun. now ask 4 reviews.  
Fang:pleas review. i want to ride my new car.R&R. she loves it.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: hey Fang in order for you to drive you have to tell me you love me

Fang: I love you. Now can I ride my new range rover? Why did you get me such a nice car?

Me: I am your chick on the side you know like my second favorite song Boyfriend #2

Fang: I hate that song. It has no story.

Me: you don't have to like it cause I'm going to play it al day long

Fang: how about we just see what happens now. Con you go get me some popcorn?

Me: no but you will go get us some

Fang: okay –got popcorn- did you just control my mind again?

Me: mind control is awesome. Now shush the movie is on again

Fang: some one save me from this nut house

Me: -laughs evilly-

Fang:-looks at me in disbelief- she needs help

Me: I forgot to check my email skylr so sorry if I didn't use your idea

**MAX POV**

"ZOMG! Alice you are my new BFFFL." I said then I thought about it. "Wow, Nudge moment."

"I thought I was your best friend." Guess who said that. If you thought Fang then you are a winner.

"You are my best friend. She is my best female friend for life." I said "now give me the keys. I have a new car to break in." she gave me the key and I took my new car for a test drive. It turns out I can go at 110 mph and not crash or get caught by the police because of my built in radar system. It is a 5 seating car so when we go to school we are taking the range. It seats 8 people and the seats can fold in. Fang asked if we could switch cars and I looked at him like he was the Easter bunny. There was no way he was getting my car. He can only drive it once a month. This was one of those few times in my life that I loved being me.

Ifyouarereadingthisthatmeansthattheflockisattherenewhouse.

Mom was shocked that we got such high standards cars. I just told her it's not my fault that we live in 1 of the only 2 mansions at this town. Mom said she went to talk to the Cullen's parents. It turns out the Cullens live right behind us. They have something to hide like we do. It's a good thing were all the way in the middle of the woods. I went to bed after I ate dinner.

Ifyouarereadingthisitmensit'sthenextday

I woke up and it smelt weird. I followed the smell that lead to my mom's room. The last thing I remember is screaming continuously at the top of my lungs and then finally crying out 'bloody murder' before I blacked out.

**FANG POV**

I woke up to screaming. I followed it and saw that max was screaming I looked at what she was looking at. Her mom was covered in blood, she was dead. On the walls, in 'mom's' blood, was 'we are coming for you next birdies'. That's when Max screamed 'Bloody Murder' and fainted.

I want to go wake up the rest of the flock and Ella but when I went to Ella's room I saw she was in the same position as her mother. Seth isn't going to like the sound of that. I told the flock what happened and they erupted in tears. I picked up Max and we hoped in the cars and went to the Cullen's. I remember they told us if anything happened they would take in under their wings. We washed off the dead bodies and then we blew up the house. By the time I got back to the Cullen's house, Max had already waked up. She ran up to any random room closed the door and started to cry in my arms.

**ALICE POV**

I heard someone scream and realized it was Max. Looks like we have some new siblings. The next thing I know I see the flock and an unconscious Max in our front room. Angel 'told' me that Max's mom and sister had died. Then Iggy and Fang left and the littler kids were crying there eyes out. As soon as Angel came into the house Rose picked her up and told her it was going to be okay, just like the mom she always wanted to be. I went to second best friend out of the flock and told Nudge that they were going to come live with us and we would sisters and I would take her shopping later. That cheered her up, but only a little bit.

**EMMET POV**

I heard a boom and then Iggy and Fang walked through the door, with the dead bodies in hand. Iggy looked real down but he refused to cry in front of the little ones.

"What do you want to do to take your mind off of what happened?" Jasper asked

"Anything that has nothing to do with Max's Mom. How about poker" he said and I got a big gin on my face. I never lose poker unless it's against Edward. Stupid mind readers

"I heard that." Edward and Angel said.

**ROSE POV**

Angel was telling me what happened

**Fang said she was gone. Is he telling the truth?** She thought towards me

_Yes I'm sorry honey it's just that _I thought towards her. I felt really sorry for the poor kids. They never got a break in life. I always thought that us vampires had it bad and then I met these kids. I just hope that when they're with us they have a chance to live and enjoy they're life.

Fang: she is so sweet

Me: every one thinks she's some evil devil but I think she has a heart

Fang: you are such a nice person. That's' why I love you. Did you just control me

Me: yes. I want you to tell them to give me reviews

Fang: review for the nice lady.

Max: don't call her nice. She may be my best friend but she killed my mom.

Me: I needed to get her out of the story. She was a barrier to my ending

Max: yeah that's true. Let's review she needs review


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Fang guess what happens in this chapter.

Fang: I don't know. I'm worried. You have a evil grin on your face

Me:-grins bigger- you have to wait like normal people.

Fang: well like you I am not normal

Me: but compared to me your are

Fang: true. That's just weird.

**MAX POV**

The Cullens said that we were allowed to stay and that they would take us under their wing. It's nice to have people like a real mom and dad. It's sunny and the Cullen's couldn't come out so they skipped school, so the flock and I went for a fly. Alice told us to come in but we ran into our old fiends first. Flyboys and they looked blood thirsty.

"Told you we were coming for you." that sounded like my best friend Omega. Please note the sarcasm.

"I bet you guys are the leftovers. Are you on your own?"

"Yes. I decided to take charge and become their leader. There is no more Itex. You took care of those dimwits. If you would have worked for them you would know what I'm talking about."

"Let's dance. But first meet my new family, the Cullen's. They're not as wimpy as you think. Trust me." Then we longed and kicked some major robot butt. Omega was fighting with Fang. He was losing when Alice came over and ripped him apart without a scratch. The only thing that was left was Omega at that time so everyone turned their attention towards Fang. All I knew was that he was Dieing. Carlisle came over and said:

"The only thing I can do is change him. I'm sorry Max."

"Do what ever it takes. I don't care. I need him to live. Please, I'm begging you just do it.

Ifyourreadingthisthatmeansit'swhenfangstartstowakeup

**FANG POV**

Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain. It hurts like crap. Get it over with** (AN: I DON'T FEEL LIKE DESCRIBING THE PAIN SO IT'S OVER) **It was done and I was aware of everything. I was a vampire. So this is what it feels like.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Edward said

"Why?" I asked

"Your power. You're like Jane. You create pain in peoples mind but It's more powerful. You can do it to more than one person at a time. That's some serious power." He said but before I could ask questions I was tackled by my favorite dirty blond. "hey Max"

"OMG I missed you so much. Now I sound like Nudge but I don't care." Then she kissed me. She smelled like watermelon. Then I realized she was my singer. I hopped 10 feet away from her. She looked hurt but I gave her a reassuring smile

"Edward. She's my singer. I have control over everyone but her. This is going to be hard. Tell mom to stalk up on watermelon and apricots. We will need them, trust me."

"Is that what I smell like, Watermelon and apricots? I always thought I smelt like bird, oh well."

"Don't flatter yourself. I can't help it."

"Come on lets go to our room"

**MAX POV**

"Do you still have your voice?" I asked

Took him a while to answer when my voice came and took over

**You will have the first vampire angel hybrid as a daughter. I she is not conceived within six days she will not happen.**

_**Should I tell Fang? **_I asked

**He's being told right now **then I looked at Fang and we just stared at each other then I slamed my body in to him and told him I wanted her

Angandmaxfangandmaxfangandmaxfangandmax

"congrats" every one yelled. They knew. Wow.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked

"You are having a girl named Faith, you will let me take you shopping for the wedding and baby shower and faith is just like me. Able to see the future and everything. Like a mini Alice.

"Great. Another Alice. That's just great." I said

"Now lets go shopping"

"NO! Fang help me please." But he just smiled at me

Fang: I'm gonna be a daddy.

Me: be happy that it's Max's and not mines

Fang: yes dear. Hey where is Max

Me: I don't like pregnant people so no max for a while sorry.

Fang: fine BTW: reviews please and she owns nothing but me somewhat

Me: thanks or remembering that for me

Fang: whateve


End file.
